neondragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thaumaturgy
Thaumaturgy, informally known as magic, is the practice of performing miracles that cannot be explained using natural science. Someone who practices Thaumaturgy is known as a Thaumaturge. Thaumaturgy does not always need a Thaumaturge to exist, such as the Neon Dragon which is a case of self-powering Thaumaturgy. Theurgy is the practice of invoking the divine to power Thaumaturgy. Thaumaturgy requires the recitation of specific phrases which make up the ritual required to power the miracle. At first these need to be read aloud but eventually a dedicated Thaumaturge will be able to memorise them and say them in their heads. Thaumaturges are normally naturally gifted in only one or two types of Thaumaturgy and struggle to use the other types (unless they invoke Theurgy). Certain conditions can give Thaumaturgy extra power, such as the presence of specific emotions or materials. As mentioned, Theurgy can also be used to give extra power to Thaumaturgy. All types of Thaumaturgy are enhanced by the presence of Thaumium. The usage of Thaumaturgy drains the Thaumaturge, leaving them physically and mentally fatigued, and some individual types of Thaumaturgy also have their own negative side effects. Light Thaumaturgy Light Thaumaturgy revolves around the usage of light and fire. Light Thaumaturges are able to summon a flame in their hands, which can be thrown or projected as a jet. They can also summon an intense beam of light which, if powerful and focussed enough, can become a strong laser. Light Thaumaturgy is exclusively powered by Theurgy. Storm Thaumaturgy Storm Thaumaturgy revolves around the usage of wind and electricity. Storm Thaumaturges are able to summon focussed blasts of electricity (i.e. lightning bolts) and gusts of wind. Storm Thaumaturgy can be powered by the presence of passion and can be enhanced by Theurgy. Deception Thaumaturgy Deception Thaumaturgy revolves around the manipulation of the mind. Deception Thaumaturges are not able to control other sentient beings, but can subtly influence their decision-making and give emotional "spikes", such as joy, terror, disgust or agony. Deception Thaumaturgy is normally invisible to the target but is easily detectable by observers. Deception Thaumaturgy can be powered by the presence of gold. The usage of Deception Thaumaturgy often eats away at the empathy of the user, slowly turning them into a sociopath. Shadow Thaumaturgy Shadow Thaumaturgy revolves around the usage of darkness and shadows. Shadow Thaumaturges can make shadows semi-solid and manipulate them, but they rapidly become weaker and eventually dissipate in the presence of light, making Light Thaumaturgy a highly effective counter. Dedicated Shadow Thaumaturges, however, can hone their skills to make their shadows not die in the presence of light. Shadow Thaumaturgy can be powered by the presence of sadness and depression. Blood Thaumaturgy Blood Thaumaturgy revolves around the usage of blood and, for lack of a better term, gore. Blood Thaumaturges can manipulate corpses, shaping their flesh into various shapes. A powerful Blood Thaumaturge, if they assemble enough flesh, can make their creations autonomous. Blood Thaumaturgy can be powered by the presence of hatred and rage, and requires corpses. The usage of Blood Thaumaturgy often gives its users nightmares. Noise Thaumaturgy Noise Thaumaturgy revolves around the usage of noise. Noise Thaumaturges can summon painfully loud bursts of sound in specific areas, and a powerful Noise Thaumaturge can create a strong shockwave of sound. Noise Thaumaturgy can be powered by the presence of madness. The usage of Noise Thaumaturgy often eats away at the sanity of the user. Neon Thaumaturgy Neon Thaumaturgy revolves around the usage of plasma. Neon Thaumaturges are able to summon plasma made from superheated neon, and project it as a focussed, powerful jet or a less powerful cloud. Neon Thaumaturgy can be powered by the presence of Neon gas. Mechanical Thaumaturgy Mechanical Thaumaturgy revolves around the enhancement of machinery. This normally involves increasing the power of machines, for example the Angels use Mechanical Thaumaturgy to enhance their wings which allows them to fly when normally they should not be able to. Mechanical Thaumaturgy can be used to enhance robots and Androids. Mechanical Thaumaturgy can be powered by focus - i.e. the lack of distraction.